negimafandomcom-20200222-history
1000% SPARKING!
1000% SPARKING! is the first opening theme for Negima!?. It spanned for all episodes except for, Episode 13 and 14, and like Happy☆'Mate'rial, it has many versions. For Epsidoe 26, it was used as an ending. Lyrics (Version 1) English Translation The PISTOL in my chest sounds out; my heartbeats are interfering awfully with me I can’t calm down for such situations A partially solved equation; there are times when I open the next door and I must go through it Because you shine in those unyielding thoughts I feel okay on a depressing today, at 5 seconds before success Evermore, SPARKING NOW! Getting strong, we all have TOUGH HEARTS! If we all improve, the world will change dramatically. SPARKING NOW! Our souls we hold up high. Work until your limit to aim for a 1000%! I thought that it was a much farther place... it's an unreachable, empty dream. “Wait, hey, wait! Is that you, father?!” Even any small light goes unseen, for me to be even just a little closer to you... “This life, even if i lose it...I will still protect you!” The courage deep in my heart... Tears through the darkness. They sever the doubt, these white wings. “Geez, don't think that you can do everything by yourself!” Should you seem to stop in your tracks, I'll look now, at this smiling face, and let my heart take it in. “I don’t want to always be protected! I want to protect, too!” So you need a BURNING HEART! Burn it as hot as you can now. Get ahead of this struggling world! BURNING HEART! The thing that lights up the darkness. It's your very own light, shining at 1000% Evermore, SPARKING NOW! Getting strong, we all have TOUGH HEARTS! If we all improve, the world will change dramatically. SPARKING NOW! Our souls we hold up high. Work until your limit to aim for a 1000%! So you need a BURNING HEART! Burn it as hot as you can now. Get ahead of this struggling world! BURNING HEART! The thing that lights up the darkness. It's your very own light, shining at 1000% English dubbed version There's a longing deep inside of my heart So filled with passion yet it keeps us apart That's the irony of how I've learned to love Opportunities they come and they go Uncertainties can make it hard to know We can take a chance and choose to rise above You give me strength, you shine my affections You light the darkness that's in my life Though there are times that I feel like giving up I know there's reason for living today! Our lives are sparking now We're growing up Our hearts are getting strong If we wanted to We have the power to change the world! Sparking now Search within your soul to find the answer Push yourself to the edge And give 1000% Endlessly searching, I am still alone in this darkness. I tried to hold on, but I lost you. You slipped through my fingers. Please, I need you, I need you to light my way. Maybe they're right, maybe I'll never know where I'm going. A warmth trails down my cheeks and I am comforted. But my sorrow turns them cold. What if I forget you? What if I lose the memory? Will I ever find a way to escape this hollowness that binds me? Is this my fate? Is this love forbidden by destiny? No, our lives can be our own design, together, we can light the fire. And when the darkness fades away, the only future in my sight will be you. So take this burning heart, light the fire, let the passion burn If we light the path to help create a better world Burning hearts, light the way, Help us find the answers Push yourself to the edge, Give 1000% Versions Version 1 *Artist: **Rina Satou (Negi Springfield) **Akemi Kanda (Asuna Kagurazaka) **Ai Nonaka (Konoka Konoe) **Yu Kobayashi (Setsuna Sakurazaki) *Episode Span: 2-4, 8-12, 15, 17 Version 2 *Artist: **Hazuki Tanaka (Kū Fei) **Junko Minagawa (Ayaka Yukihiro) **Yui Horie (Makie Sasaki) *Episode Span: 5-7, 16, 18, 25 Version 3 *Artist: **Mamiko Noto (Nodoka Miyazaki) **Natsuko Kuwatani (Yue Ayase) **Sawa Ishige (Haruna Saotome) *Episode Span: 20 Version 4 *Artist: **Ryoko Shiraishi (Kaede Nagase) **Kimiko Koyama (Fuuka Narutaki) **Mari Kanou (Fumika Narutaki) *Episode Span: 21 Version 5 *Artist: **Madoka Kimura (Yūna Akashi) **Kotomi Yamakawa (Ako Izumi) **Azumi Yamamoto (Akira Ōkōchi) **Ai Bando (Misora Kasuga) *Episode Span: 22 Version 6 *Artist: **Shizuka Itō (Misa Kakizaki) **Mami Deguchi (Madoka Kugimiya) **Akane Omae (Sakuraki Shīna) *Episode Span: N/A Version 7 *Artist: **Akeno Watanabe (Chachamaru Karakuri) **Mai Kadowaki (Satomi Hakase) **Yuki Matsuoka (Evangeline A.K. McDowell) *Episode Span: 19 Version 8 *Artist: **Miho Sakuma (Mana Tatsumiya) **Misa Kobayashi (Chizuru Naba) **Yumi Shimura (Chisame Hasegawa) **Mai Aizawa (Natsumi Murakami) **Yuka Inokuchi (Zazie Rainyday) *Episode Span: N/A Version 9 *Artist: **Yuri Shiratori (Sayo Aisaka) **Ayana Sasagawa (Kazumi Asakura) **Chiaki Osawa (Chao Lingshen) **Naomi Inoue (Satsuki Yotsuba) *Episode Span: N/A Version 10 *Artist: **Rina Satou (Negi Springfield) **Mahora Gakuen Chūtōbu 3-A *Episode Span: 26 (Ending) Version 11 *Artist: **Rina Satou (Negi Springfield) **Miyuki Sawashiro (Nekane Springfield) **Chiwa Saito (Anya Cocolova) *Episode Span: 23, 24 English Version (Funimation) *Artists: **Luci Christian (Asuna Kagurazaka) **Brina Palencia (Yue Ayase) **Leah Clark (Nodoka Miyazaki) **Jamie Marchi (Haruna Saotome) Album Singles 1000% Sparking!! Version 1.jpg|Version 1 1000% Sparking!! Version 2.jpg|Version 2 1000% Sparking!! Version 3.jpg|Version 3 1000% Sparking!! Version 4.jpg|Version 4 1000% Sparking!! Version 5.jpg|Version 5 1000% Sparking!! Version 6.jpg|Version 6 1000% Sparking!! Version 7.jpg|Version 7 1000% Sparking!! Version 8.jpg|Version 8 1000% Sparking!! Version 9.jpg|Version 9 Category:Song